In Love and Lust
by XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX
Summary: Even when consumed by lust they are filled with love. SasuSaku Smut Month. PWP


**My first smut! Tell me what you think.**

 **WARNING: Threesome**

* * *

She felt like she was on fire.

"Ahh...hmm!" Another breathless moan left her as she weakly gripped at his black locks. She couldn't take her eyes off him as he lapped lazily between her thighs. His smoky eyes met hers just as he plunged his tongue inside her. It was too much, her head fell back with an agonized whimper. She melted into a second body behind her. One that looked exactly like the one in front of her. Arms reached around her to open her more, offering her to his sensual tongue before gliding up her body. Rough hands squeezed her breasts and his head came down to lick up the perspiration on her neck. His cock pushed at her back, making her buck more into the mouth pleasuring her.

"I...ahh, Sasuke!" She came again when they simultaneously pinched her pert nipples and speared two fingers into her. White heat burst throughout her body. Her entire being trembled with rapture. He continued to thrust into her until she slowly can back down. With bleary eyes she watched him bring his fingers to his mouth before leaning over to lick the moisture flowing down her thighs.

"I can't," she whispered desperately when he inched closer to her quivering sex.

"You can," they said in unison. Without warning, they turned onto her knees. Her face fell into the lap of the Sasuke that was behind her, his cock jumping as her hot breaths touched it. A firm grip on her head held her in place.

"Suck him, Sakura." The real Sasuke demanded as he lined himself up with her opening. With a shuddered breath she opened her mouth and took him as far as she could. A drawn out groan reached her ears when she swallowed around him. He brushed her hair away from her face. He wanted to watch himself disappear into her wet, hot mouth each time she bobbed her head. The real Sasuke watched this erotic scene until his cocked throbbed painfully in his grip. Just as she pulled back he rammed into her pushing her back onto his clone's cock. Her muffled moans were long and loud as he powered into her, harder and deeper with each thrust. Her walls contracted so tightly around him he thought his jaw would break from how hard he was clenching. His clone felt the vibrations message his whole cock and let out a guttural shout, bucking uncontrollably as she continued to suck, lick, and swallow him. They were all so close. With that he grabbed her hips and let his control slip. He moved with a broken rhythm that shook their whole bodies. Sweat dripped and flowed as the heat in the room intensified. A particular thrust made his clone's cock slip out of her mouth. Not missing a beat, he fisted it harshly. She couldn't help but lean forward and lick the head. Sticking the tip of her tongue into the tiny slit. He lost it after that. A long vulnerable groan left his throat as he exploded into her mouth, down her neck, and on her breasts. She shuddered at the taste and feel of his hot seed in her mouth and on her body. Behind her, Sasuke growled deep in his throat at the sight of his seed marking her and dripping onto the sheets. He brought himself over her and held her hands down on the bed. The new angle made her scream to the ceiling. He buried his face into her neck, giving it a nip before reaching her ear.

"Come for me, Sakura," his deep, husky voiced continued to echo in her mind as she let go.

" _Yes, yes, yes_!" She arced and tremble, her arms gave out and her upper body fell. Harsh breaths and broken moans left her sensual mouth.

" _Fuck_!" A few more harsh thrusts and he fell went with her. His copious seed filling her completely. With a final grunt he emptied into her. For a while they tried to catch their breath. Sakura's mind was a blissful mess. It wasn't until Sasuke pulled out that she noticed the clone was gone. Sasuke laid her on her side before bringing her into his arms. Their foreheads touched and breaths mingled as they stared at each other. Sakura broke into a grin and brought his lips to hers. Their tongues slid, pushed, and tangled.

"Again?" She asked against his smirking lips.

* * *

 **It was hot writing this. XD**

 **For the first day of SasuSaku Smut Month, which was yesterday.**

 **I don't know if I'm going to do anymore of the days yet.**

 **XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX**


End file.
